This invention relates to machine tools, and more specifically to the transferring of workpieces between a location where the workpieces are stored and a location where the workpieces are to be machined. It is known from British Pat. No. 1,456,385 (Clarke Chapman Ltd) to provide, in respect of a machine tool such as a lathe, a gripper mounted on the lower end of a column supported on an overhead gantry in turn supported on legs at opposite sides of the machine tool. The column is movable vertically and horizontally to move the gripper between the storage device located to one side of the machine tool and a chuck provided on a horizontal spindle of the machine tool. The gripper is further movable to change the orientation of the workpiece so that a rod-shaped workpiece situated in a vertical position in the storage device can be turned into a horizontal position for inserting into the chuck of the horizontal spindle.
It is generally an object of the invention to simplify the transfer of workpieces between a storage location and a machining location. It is among other objects of the invention to avoid the need for space-consuming devices such as a said overhead gantry and its legs. It is optionally also an object of the invention to avoid the need for turning the workpiece between the storage position and a different position required by the machine tool.